Return Of The Mawgu
Summary The events taken place in volcano island and after the time lord and his old companions has helped too defeated the mawgu in the 20th and an old enemy waited in his prison and the old evil syndcate has made a alliance reborn and will the timelord stop them in time before they capture the ones they know the stars. Plot The mawgu was sitting in his prison telling his story about how he was defeated and send into his prison by the nicktoons and then send distress signals through the mulitverse and then remebering how the nicktoons defeated the mawgu and then the mawgu has seen,mr crocker,vlad plasmius,sheldon plankton,and professor claminous,whom were here too free him.and then the timelord and his companions were going somewhere too meet the nicktoons,and they were hit by a asterioid field and then they were flying out of control and then took avaisive actions and then they thinked that they were'n shot out of the skies by an astroid field or something is wrong with the Tardis and then saw jimmy and Timmy,chester,a.j whom were remembering each other from their last encounter and then sleeping bodies of spongebob and his friends lying on the ground and remembering how they fighting skulker and then if they are here and then they were thinking about Danny's whereabouts and then they seen the skies as it was dark or the war of worlds and then they were back at amity park and they were seeing skies full of darkness and then it's the end of the world and then spongebob has find a shiny object and find's Danny's house and ringed the door bell and then they find out Danny's sister has never seen them and then she looks at spongebob and then she let's them comes inside and after the evil syndicate has told about each other and their enemies and then mawgu told them about the helper of the NickToons and how they defeated them and then they renamed the evil syndicate and then the Digimon emperor was here and then they told how they betrayed by team rocket and any other corporation that their evil plans for the past four years and they will not fail and then georgia and burgundy was here too give them a new plans and then found a parallel world map too find the new nine chosen ones and bianca was watching and ran to the timelord and then they found danny whom was infected by the blood plague,and then they don't know what that happen and then see three female and a male whom gave a plant and then and i seen a boils and hacking blood and put on towels and blankets and then that's and then called wisty and whit allgoods and then they are coming and then they bring the tardis too pick them up.and then they tried the curing spell and then told them that he should heal for a while and then droped whit and wisty back where they came from.And they find out that they needed too get to volcano island and then bianca was here to tell them about a parellel map to find nine new chosen ones and then anakin knows that she is lying and she is telling the truth to everyone and then her phone shows the same thing and then they recognize the voice in the skies and it was the mawgu and ready to take revenge on the nicktoons once again and then they were recruiting an armies ready to dominate them,and they left and then they were thinking many evil in the multiverse and who knows who's going to bring and then they went after them inside the tardis and then they landed in japan and seen a fallen purple item whom has landed an apartment near them and then it was tai's apartment and then tai and kari were sleeping in their beds and then they found the purple shiny thing and then they grabbed it quietly and then kari and tai woken up and seen the time lord and his companions and find out that he has been telling them about five new chosen ones will defeat the mawgu and save the whole of infinity.And other solar planets from the mawgu's rule and then the wise old crab said that they needed too find nine groups of new chosen ones and then they went into the tardis and then they were in brijes's universe and atzie and kimo and freddy whom explaining darkness from the skies and then nine groups of chosen ones like a dream and then they went into the tardis was chased and vald's robotic spaceprobes were shooting the time machine and then we landed in the pokemon world and near a house and then with butler and maid dresses and then a man was just telling them that they were late for catering at the party and then they told him that they are not cateriors and servents and then seen the mawgu and then they were going too cate0r in someone's party and then cook the food and they find out that they were inside burgundy's house and then their guests were here to celebrate the party and then then georgia and burgundy were here at her sister's party and then atzie told freddy and kimo that she has a sister and then they know that they wanted to fix the pipe in the basement and plant flowers in her garden and then the timelord and his companions was fixing the pipe and not lots of things are going fine and then tai,kari,jimmy,and spongebob and were seeing ash ketchum,clian,iris.whom were here for the party and judy and peter and alan parish whom were here for the party and then tai and kari diging in the ground and then albert was just telling to put the shovel back where it belongs and then they keep diging in the right spot and planted flowers and then burgundy's mother was telling them about their new television set and then they told the kento news and then they seen water coming out of the screen and his husband was telling about the new caterers,butlers,and plumbers were wrecking the entire house and then they were finding them ruining the party and calling burgundy and georgia here and because that those new workers were wreck her sister's party and she finds out that they wrecked the house and then they find out that was el macho,von richor,and Georgia and they all ran through through the yard and their rivals and enemies after them,and after they find the tardis taking off and finding that they were defeating their enemies on worlds and outer planets to foil half of their plans and finding the next chosen ones as they were back at volcano island and as they went through the jungles and went up the volcano and going up and facing the final confrontation of the mawgu as they use the power of the shrine gems to defeat the mawgu the island was saved and as the timelord was greatful and as they said good bye to them and as they went on too their lives,and as the timelord and jinja and ash went onwards.